


Part pas...

by Beendy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry en a décider autrement, Louis veut fuir pour l'oublier, M/M, Os très cours
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beendy/pseuds/Beendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a décidé de partir pour oublier ses sentiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part pas...

**Author's Note:**

> Un OS très cours, c'est le premier que j'ai écris sur Louis et Harry donc rien de bien fantastique.   
> Bonne lecture tout de même.

 

«  **Part pas...**  »  
   
Le jeune homme assit sur le banc sursauta en entendant ces deux mots murmurer derrière lui. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se retourner doucement, tenant fermement la lanière de son sac de sport entre ses mains. Un fin sourire pris place que ses lèvres alors qu'il aperçut une touffe de cheveux bouclés vaguement dissimuler sous une capuche d'un grand sweat-shirt apparemment mis à la va-vite.  
   
«  **Louis part pas...**  »  
   
Ils ne les avaient pas rêvés la première fois. Son regard glissa sur le corps de son ami. Il portait un de ses joggings informe qu'il mettait quand il restait chez lui à rien faire. Pareil pour la vieille paire de converse à ses pieds. Il avait vraiment dû se préparer à la hâte pensa le châtain en portant son regard bleu dans celui vert de l'homme face à lui.  
   
Un regard plein de larmes est rougie des précédentes.  
   
«  **Harry ?**  »  
   
Un autre murmure...  
   
«  **Reste...**  »  
   
«  **Quoi ?**  »  
   
«  **Reste ici...**  » murmura-t-il de nouveau, « **avec moi...** » rajouta-t-il dans un souffle.  
   
«  **Qu... mais, Harry ? Je comprends pas.**  »  
   
«  **Je veux... je veux que tu restes avec moi, je ne veux pas que tu partes.**  »  
   
«  **Mais Harry je...**  »  
   
«  **Je t'aime,**  » il s'avança timidement. «  **Je ne veux pas que tu partes parce que, je t'aime Louis.**  » Le concernait ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. «  **Je ne pourrais pas si tu es loin de moi. Je ne ressemble à rien, je... j'ai besoin de toi. Je pleure comme une merde depuis que je suis rentré de ta petite soirée d'au revoir d'hier. J'y arriverais pas si tu es loin de moi. Louis...**  » geignit-il. «  **Je, je sais que tu as besoin de souffler comme tu nous l'as dit mais, me laisse pas. Je veux que tu sois à moi et moi à toi. J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis des mois, de te serrer contre moi, de te déshabiller, de...**  » il s'étrangla dans ses sanglots et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.  
   
«  **Harry ?**  »  
   
«  **Je t'aime Louis, je t'aime tellement alors s'il te plaît, si tu ressens la même chose, reste avec moi. Je... je peux partir avec toi aussi, y a pas de problème, je fais l'aller-retour et je me prépare un sac ouais je peux faire ça aussi.**  » Louis sourit en coin, il était tellement adorable quand il faisait ça, réfléchir à haute voix, tellement mignon. « **Non, tu veux souffler et moi je suis là, a te dire que je viens et putain, je vais arrêter de parler,**  » dit-il après avoir surpris le regard amuser de son ami.  
   
«  **C'est à cause de toi,**  » avoua Louis au bout de quelques secondes.  
   
«  **De moi ?**  »  
   
«  **Je pars pour t'oublier.**  »  
   
«  **M'oublier ?**  »  
   
«  **Tout ce que tu viens de dire, je ressens la même chose pour toi Harry. Je voulais partir pour essayer d'oublier mes sentiments,**  » un petit rougissement pris place sur ses joues. « **Je... je ne savais pas que tu ressentais la même chose,**  » dit-il en se relevant, posant son sac sur le banc avant de le contourner.  
   
«  **Part pas...** » couina Harry en attrapant son bras.  
   
«  **Harry... jamais, plus jamais sans toi...**  » souffla le châtain en se collant à lui. «  **Embrasse-moi...**  »  
 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

  

  
_Harry sourit en repensant à ce moment et se colla un peu plus au corps endormi à ses côtés. ça faisait maintenant six ans qu'il l'avait retenu à la gare, lui avouant ses sentiments. Louis quant à lui avait tenu sa promesse, il n'était jamais parti sans lui._

Ce jour-là ils s'étaient embrassés de longues minutes avant que le châtain de se décolle de lui, attrape son sac et sa main avant de le tirer jusqu'à son appartement deux rues plus loin. Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée et des deux jours suivants, coller l'un à l'autre.

Depuis ce jour, ce n'était que du bonheur, il avait d'ailleurs remercié Liam, son meilleur ami. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait eu le courage de lui parler ce jour. Liam l'avait trouvé pleurant dans son canapé, cacher sous une grosse couette. Le jeune homme l'avait secoué avant de lui ordonner de se bouger ce qui lui servait de fesses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il le remerciait chaque jour depuis six ans maintenant.

Il imaginait souvent ce que sa vie serait devenu si il n'avait pas retenu Louis ce jour-là. Comme avant surement, c'était même sûr. Lui en train de baver sur son ami comme les nombreux mois passés à essayer de se convaincre qu'il devrait lui parler, lui avouer.

Louis était le meilleur ami de Zayn, le petit ami de Liam, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Un soir au restaurant, alors que Zayn voulait lui présenté Liam et Liam, Zayn. Ils avaient fait connaissance en ce moquant gentiment du couple qui se dévorait du regard niaisement.

Ça faisait maintenant huit ans que Zayn et Liam étaient ensemble et tout autant qu'il connaissait Louis. Huit ans qu'il avait littéralement craqué pour ce jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleus ravageur.

Ses yeux bleus qui venaient de s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui avec une petite étincelle dans un coin. Il couina en rigolant alors qu'il se retrouva attaquer par une bouche joueuse. Sa bouche. Celle de Louis. Son Louis...

 

FIN


End file.
